Power amplifiers are used to amplify baseband signals prior to signal transmission. To provide acceptable performance, power amplifiers may need to operate in a linear manner such that gain can be achieved without excessive signal distortion. One characteristic that heavily influences power amplifier performance is the PAPR of the signal being amplified, which is generally defined as the peak power of the waveform divided by average power of the waveform. In particular, power amplifiers will typically exhibit non-linear gain characteristics when the PAPR of a signal exceeds the amplifier's linear operable range. The PAPR of a given signal is affected by the waveform used to transmit the signal and the amount of gain provided by the amplifier.